Strange Love
by anyonenarutorelatedxkagome
Summary: he just recented figured out he wants her... as his mateguess who! First fanfic ever!
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Love**

He looked over the forest; his half-breed brother's forest. His perfect lips are temporarily ruined by a well-practiced sneer. As he allows himself to lightly brush against his memories, however the reminiscing takes a lighter turn to a certain female- his female. As he ponders over the internal question of "Why?" he is glad that his companions were not here to witness his half-smile half-smirk. Why he had been intrigued by this female? What was it that drew him to her?

He knew why, but it took him nearly three years to truly acknowledge his "feelings" And even though she certainly was no demoness, he swore the sometimes she had the inner fire of one, rather than a peace loving miko. He then grinned a terrible smile, at least for his Kagome. Yes, she would be his; mind, body, and soul. He turned and strode gracefully into his hanyou brother's forest. He growled; InuYasha had gotten everything important: Tetsusiaga, Kagome, the ability to pass through the well, Kagome, People who could rival his meek power, and more importantly Kagome. Oh good Kami, he sounded like a lovesick pup! But this pup had a plan. And with that he runs into the distance, heading in a familiar direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kagome Point of view

"I swear I've sneezed like fifteenth time; somebody is so talking about me (not exactly true, but close! XD)! Oh well, Sango! Do ya want to go to the hot springs with me?" "No thanks 'Gome-chan, if I take one more bath this week my skin will fall off!" "Alright."

Mystery Person

The taiyoukai (bet you don't know who it is!) arrives carefully hiding his scent and aura, only to find it wasn't necessary. His sniffs the air slightly, only to cover it up almost instantaneously. Gods, Inu-No-Baka and Kinky-hoe (Heh, Heh got that from Kagome) smell… bad. There was no other way to describe it. Anyways, back to the task at hand, he walks away slightly, away from the pungent odor. He sniffs the air again. Ahhh… the scent of his female always relaxed him greatly. She smelled better than before… wait one damn minute! She, his female, smelled different! But, it was a good difference, and it smelled faintly familiar… His eyes widen almost comically, at least for him. Oh my Kami, she was in fucking heat! As soon he realized this, he had a major problem, fast. He wasn't sure of his control, for the first time in his life.

Kagome

She walked north of the camp, where they had seen a hot spring on their earlier travels. She carefully started to search for noticeable auras, to see if Miroku was here, she wasn't too worried considering that he was now engaged to Sango! His aura wasn't anywhere near her location, so she shimmied off her clothes and quickly got into the water.

Mysterious Peron

He had found her and was currently on the lookout for random demons while looking at his female curiously. Wondering if she really was a virgin. (regardless of what people say dog-demon's (in my story) cannot tell if people are virgins or not.)

Then she did something he'd never forget; she took off her clothes and he got his first (of many hopefully) eyefuls of his female. His beast fought almost desperately, wanting to claim the powerful female; after all he'd had his eye on her for nearly a year. But he was not a "peeping tom" as Kagome had accused Miroku of being many times before.


	3. Chapter 3

**LAST TIME**

Then she did something he'd never forget; she took off her clothes and he got his first (of many hopefully) eyefuls of his female. His beast fought almost desperately, wanting to claim the powerful female; after all he'd had his eye on her for nearly a year. But he was not a "peeping tom" as Kagome had accused the monk of being many times before.

**THIS TIME**

However… maybe it was high time to start…He scanned over the luscious curves and dips of her body and nearly passed out from the blood rushing to a certain part of his anatomy. He groaned aloud, almost inaudibly but Kagome caught it any-ways and froze. Then, she tentatively sent out her miko aura, to fry any demon's ass that dared to spy on a miko bathing. Including our mystery person. He was caught between a rock and a hard place; he could either be fried by his soon-to-be-mate or he could show himself to her and stop her. … Actually it wasn't really much of a contest at all.

Kagome

'Man, this steam is thick; I can hardly see. Wait… What's that gray shape? Let's see, sliver hair!! That baka!' "Sit, Sit, Sit!" silence "InuYasha…? The figure rose out of the fog and "Onna, this Sesshomaru is not the disgusting half-breed." Inwardly he was unbelievably glad his pants were baggy. She was a bit shocked to see Sesshomaru there, I mean, wouldn't you be if Lord of the Ice Feelings there, _while you were bathing?!?!_ 'Though, to his credit, he didn't stray his gaze from her face. Though that may have to do with her being a ningen… While she was zoning out he was having an emotional (perish the thought!) battle with his inner beast…

Inner Sesshomaru

**BoldBeast**

_ItalicsSesshomaru_

**Master… she's perfect… she would be perfect to bear our pups… You've seen her with her kit… she'd be make our pups powerful and happy; with demonic and spiritual qualities…**

_in shock This Sesshomaru thinks that's the most you've ever said at once._

**Don't get used to it…**

_I can't… Anyways we cannot, we have to properly court her, then the mating ceremony…_

**Don't care… mate now, think later…**

_As much as I want too, we can't, she doesn't even know we're interested._

**Whines almost pathetically while looking up baka Master, mate talking.**

"Hello, Hello? Sesshomaru-sama I've bees talking to you for, like three minutes." "This Sesshomaru is sorry for ignoring you mate." 'Shit, I didn't mean to say that yet!' 'Sesshomaru just fucking apologized?!?! Wait a minute, MATE!!!

Who said I was your mate?!? "This Sesshomaru does." "What right do you have?" "As your future mate I have rights to declare my courtship. Will you, The Great Miko Kagome, accept this Sesshomaru's, Ruler of the western Lands, courtship?" To his (almost) surprise she looked like she was considering his proposal.

Kagome's Mind

'Okay, so the Lord of Iciness just **asked **me to **court** him. Why should I, no, Why am I even **considering** this? Don't I love InuYasha?

_Interesting very interesting… well you know the drill by now, and if you don't here ya go_

_1) Read the story_

_2) See if you care enough to write something, anything_

_3) Press the purplish button and send it to me_

_P.S. if you send flames I will cook smores on it, so bring it on!! (not my idea)_

'_till next time _

_Werid Childe_

_a.k.a._

kyoru-kagx-forever


End file.
